Seize Coups
by Galionne
Summary: Le Geek en avait assez. Il détestait ce corps anormal ; monstrueux ; ce corps que le Patron avait souillé et désacralisé en y laissant une part de lui. Il le détestait.. Mais surtout; par-dessus tout; il ne voulait pas de cette chose hideuse qui déformait son ventre... [M-Preg Geetron]
**NdA:** Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici un tout petit **OS M-Preg** (mon premier, champagne!) **Geetron** écrit suite aux encouragements que j'ai reçu hier sur Twitter.

Je sais que j'ai déjà dis de nombreuses fois ne pas shipper le Geetron (et c'est toujours le cas), mais sachez que dans des conditions comme celles que vous allez lire dans la fic je peux tout à fait en écrire/lire puisque ça me paraît déjà beaucoup plus légitime qu'un Patron gentil et romantique…

Dernière chose, **cette fic est probablement une aberration médicale** (en même temps de base c'est du M-Preg XD) donc je m'excuse d'avance si ça énerve qui que ce soit.

 **Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

 _Premier coup._

Le Geek vacilla en grimaça de douleur. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains de chaque coté de son ventre ce ventre très légèrement arrondi qui pourtant n'aurait jamais dut l'être…

Une erreur de la nature.

 _Deuxième coup._

Il se détestait. Il détestait ce corps anormal ; monstrueux ; ce corps que le Patron avait souillé et désacralisé en y laissant une part de lui.

 _Troisième coup._

Le gamer hoqueta douloureusement. Au fil des années, il avait appris à se laisser faire par l'homme en noir… Se plier à ses demandes… Attendre et serrer les dents était toujours moins douloureux que de se débattre. Il avait appris à le laisser abuser son corps pour ne pas avoir à recevoir ses coups…

 _Quatrième coup._

Il toussa douloureusement, recrachant une salive épaisse et acide dans le lavabo. Il se sentait si seul, ainsi debout en sous-vêtement au milieu de cette salle de bain froide et inhospitalière…

 _Cinquième coup._

Une gerbe acide remonta la gorge du Geek qui étouffa un sanglot, tremblant faiblement. Il pouvait voir un large hématome commencer à apparaître sur son ventre…

 _Sixième coup._

Il se souvenait encore de la seringue qui avait percée la chair tendre de son bras... Une drogue aphrodisiaque dérobée au Prof lui avait mentit l'homme en noir avec un rictus cruel- _de puissantes hormones de synthèses_ , lui avait plus tard expliqué le scientifique…

 _Septième coup._

Un soubresaut violent parcouru le Geek. Il s'agrippa à l'évier et vomit avec une toux rauque en sanglotant, ses jambes peinant à le supporter. Il se détestait tellement… Il détestait le Patron il détestait cette _chose_ qui gonflait son ventre…

Le gamer gémit et serra le poing.

 _Huitième coup._

Il avait refusé d'y croire, au début. C'était bien normal les migraines, les nausées, les vomissements… Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence n'est ce pas? Pourtant, les analyses du Prof ne mentaient pas…

«Geek? Tout va bien?» demanda Mathieu à travers la porte.

 _Neuvième coup._

Evidemment, la nouvelle s'était immédiatement répandue dans toute la maison. Mis à part son créateur plus personne n'osait lui adresser la parole les autres le fuyaient du regard, l'évitaient…

Le Geek sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ses jambes et baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une première goutte de sang atteindre sa cheville.

 _Dixième coup._

«-Geek ouvre-moi-

-Non!, sanglota-t-il, Va-t'en!

-Arrête de faire le con gamin et ouvre cette foutue porte!»

Cette voix…

 _Onzième coup._

Le Prof avait refusé de l'avorter, soi-disant qu'il trouvait ce genre de procédures cruelles. Bien sûre tout le monde –le Geek le premier- savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge; un bobard élaboré sous la menace du Patron qui voyait cet enfant comme son dut.

Mathieu quand à lui avait catégoriquement refusé de l'emmener à l'hôpital- parce qu'après tout, quel genre de médecin sain d'esprit accepterait d'avorter un homme?

 _Douzième coup._

Un bruit sourd retentit alors que le Patron tentait d'enfoncer la porte à coups d'épaule. Le gamer fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, observant une armée de gouttelettes rouges et chaudes rejoindre ses chevilles tandis que l'hématome sur son ventre grossissait de plus en plus.

 _Treizième coup._

«SI TU FAIS DU MAL A MON GOSSE JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER TU M'ENTENDS ?!»

 _Quatorzième coup._

 _Quinzième coup._

Le Geek leva encore son poing tremblant lorsque la porte sortit de ses gonds et que le Patron lui sauta à la gorge.

 _Seizième coup._

L'arrière de ses jambes heurta le bord de la baignoire et il chuta lourdement; frappant son crâne sur la céramique blanche. Sa vision se brouilla. Il senti une pair de main puissantes le saisir par les épaules pour le soulever et frémit en sentant l'haleine de fumeur du Patron rouler sur son visage.

«-… Mon gosse… _Putain qu'est ce que t'as fais à mon gosse?!_

-Je… te hais Patron, articula difficilement le gamer, J-Je te hais… S-… Si f-fort…»

Le Geek frissonna alors qu'une flaque de sang provenant de sa tête et d'entre ses jambes se formait dans la baignoire. Il souleva péniblement sa main, glissant lentement ses doigts sur son ventre avant de planter fermement ses ongles dans la chair meurtrie par ses coups de poings.

«J-Je vous hais… _Tout les deux_ …»


End file.
